battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Ayy, my own version of 'em!
Added with a few new fanon enemies. Their's a confirmed explosives element. Wonder what the heck it's going to have, hopefully SMART stuff. BONUS FACT BEFORE WE START: Their was going to be Fuse > Fusillade because of C4s, but currently it's in the "don't know what to do with it" zone. NOW LET'S JUST START! Cast JEEZ, MOST OF THE CAST IS BASICALLY... YEAH! (If you see Mr. Yokai/BattleReviews, it's unknown if we both use those.) MAIN CHARACTERS ONLY HAVE ONE ELEMENT *Firk (Scorch) (BattleReviews) (ORIGINALLY) *Burnhog (Scorch) (Mr. Yokai) *Acelroller (Gale) (Mr. Yokai) *Jackermack (Loam) (Mr. Yokai) *Icecle & Icycle (Hail) (BattleReviews) *Ent (Grama) (Mr. Yokai/BattleReviews) *Polyiron (Iron) (Mr. Yokai) *Wize (Taboo) (Mr. Yokai) *Moonshine (Umbra) (Mr. Yokai)) *Smackbox (Yurei) (Mr. Yokai) *Golem (Onyx) (Mr. Yokai/BattleReviews) *Slime (Gunk) (BattleReviews) *Killer Rabbit (Beh) (BattleReviews) *Vernwy (Draco) (Mr. Yokai) *Rubbounce (Uh, their's no similar type to Bouncy. So it's gonna be...) (Vigor) (Yeah, for now Vigor = Bouncy.) (Mr. Yokai) *Tickz (???) (Mr. Yokai) *Boomzooka (Fusilade) (Mr. Yokai) GUEST APPEARANCES: Solgaleo (Glimmer) (YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE OCCULT/IRON?!), Dark B (Umbra/Gale), Mr. Yokai (NONE!) and TSRITW (ALSO NONE!)! And also, Sword Knight and Lance Knight (Iron)! TIME TO START Only NONSENSICAL LOGIC! Not gonna add those weird BLOCK weaknesses (elements that have an advantage over it)! Unless it's too nonsensical. Some are not added, such as Iron > Undead! *Pyro > Windy: Fire needs air to survive, right? **Acelroller: Firk! You better stop! **Firk: WHO TOLD YOU? **Acelroller: Me. **Firk: Well then I'm going to throw fire! Prepare to be punk'd, kid! **(firk spits a fireball at Acelroller) **Acelroller: GOTTA STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! **(stops, drops, and rolls to try an extinguish the fire but he's still on fire) **Acelroller: DARN IT! IT'S SOAKING x2 DAMAGE INTO ME! (dies) *Pyro > Magic: Fire burns down the wizards. Duh. **Wize: A fire? That's it! Time to use an extinguishing spell! (WITHOUT WATER!) **(wize does that) **(fire reflects it) **Wize: Oh! Fire which can reflect spells? Why? **Polyiron: I'm not sure! Maybe it's jinxed! **Wize: Good idea! Maybe the fire is not a normal one! **Polyiron: HOLD ON, THIS IS RANDOMIA, RIGHT?! **(fire attacks wize and polyiron) **Polyiron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **Wize: NO! NO! STOP THEM, EXTINGUISHING SPELLS (WITHOUT WATER)! (dies) *Pyro > Undead: Fire makes light, which can defeat certain monsters, like zombies and vampires. **Smackbox: (pop goes the weasel plays while he's winding up) **Firk: Meh. (burns the Smackbox's box) **(Smackbox's box is easily burnt) **Smackbox: Oh-no-you-burnt-my-box-I got-to-retreat-uh-or I-might-burn up-inside, POP-GOES-THE-WEA- (gets burnt) *Pyro > Chemical: Three syllables: flammable. **Slime: Wow, a flame. Who cares. I can't be burnt by those things since Fire does less damage to me. **Slime: Well, whatever. I'm just gonna spit a- (fireball is thrown) **Slime: Oh no. I'm suffering the flames. I'm gonna explode. **(explodes) *Pyro < Sunny: Attempting to get rid of the sun by burning it is really controversial. **Firk: A Solgaleo! I'm doomed! **Firk: In fact this light is making me weak! **Firk: EEK! **(solgaleo shines brightly) **Firk: I'm too WEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK *Pyro < Bouncy: Hot-air balloons, right? **Rubbounce: I'm rubber and you're glue, anything you hit me with bounces onto you and sticks to you! **Firk: Liar, liar, pants on fire. (shoots fire on the Rubbounce, with the Rubbounce taking 1/2 damage) **Firk: MMMMMMMMMM (throws a molten rock on the rubbounce and it bounces off) **Firk: Woah, you're- (the rock lands on the Firk) *Pyro X Mania: Fire can’t kill a dragon. **Firk: Really? Out of them all, Icecle, you made Rift-Infusers? **Icecle: Yes. When you eat it, a certain element will flow through your body and give you that type. **Firk: LET'S FEED IT TO POOR VERNWY TO SEE HOW HE LIKES TO BE A PLANT! (throws a Grama Rift-Infuser at Vernwy's mouth) **Firk: NOW TO BURN HIM! I CAN NOW x1 DAMAGE! (throws fireball but nothing happens to Vernwy) **Vernwy: ? **Firk: Uhh, what? WINDY *Windy > Iron: Rust. That’s it. **Acelroller: I'm gonna do the barrel roll on you Polyiron! **Polyiron: OH YEAH? I'm gonna just use my special YELLOW GOLD BLOCKS. **(Acelrollerbarrel rolls into Polyiron) (barrel rolls are gale BTW) **Polyiron: OW! The rust! THE RUST! **(polyiron dies) **Acelroller: Thought I was gonna lose a wing on that one! *Windy > Stone: Wind blows away dirt/stone. (although we got weathering, but that's not really the point) **Acelroller: Intense winds, fellow, eh? **Golem: Please... help... me. **Acelroller: The wind? Huh? **Golem: Yes... it weathers me... **Acelroller: What about pecks? **(a bird lands on the Golem and pecks the Golem, with the Golem growing cracks) (they're not rapid fast pecks) **Golem: Oh... no... my head is going to- (break) **(golem is dead) **Acelroller: Oh wow. (I wonder what's going to happen when I barrel roll into stones...) **(Acelroller barrel rolls into stones and the stones break) *Windy > Bouncy: Balloons fly away. Then they pop. (I thought Bouncy was only for bouncy things and round stuff!) **Rubbounce: AHHH!!! THE WIND IS TOO STRONG THE WIND IS TOO STRONG AHHH **(Rubbounce is send flying into Acelroller) **Acelroller: HEY, YOU ALMOST BROKE MY FLIGHT- oh. **(Rubbounce is dead) *Windy < Green: Plants need air to survive. **Acelroller: But... WHAT ABOUT BUGS?! **(Dark B tries to get pollen but drops dead from the pollen) *Windy < Critter: Animals need to breathe. **Acelroller: And... WHAT ABOUT BIRDS?! I guess it makes sense, but what about PLANES?! **Killer Rabbit: TAKE A DEEP BREATH TAKE A DEEP BREATH **(Killer Rabbit sucks out Acelroller's life) Rocky! (The only ones is currently the immunities.) *Rocky X Iron: Hitting something hard with something hard. That doesn’t make sense. **(Mr. Yokai throws a boulder at Polyiron) **TSRITW: Wow! How does THAT make sense! **Mr. Yokai It just does TSRITW. Just does... *Rocky X Stone: Same thing. **(Mr. Yokai throws a boulder at Golem) **Mr. Yokai: Yeah, it's called ROCKY, and that sounds like BOULDERS INCLUDED! **TSRITW: HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE!!! Only one. Chemical might be added. *Polar > Pyro: Accordingly, it's "'Nuff said." **Icecle: FIRE!!! **Icycle: What? We gotta run! **Icecle: Or throw SNOWBALLS! **Icycle: Oh yeah? You can't kill fire like that! Let me show you! (throws a snowball at the fire) **(fire dies) **Firk: CRIMMY! SNOWBALLS! (gets pelted by one) **Icycle: Well you were right after all! Green! *Green > Undead: PvZ. **Ent: Smackbox, why are you sneezing alot? **Smackbox: Plant-ACHOO-Aller-ACHOO-gy-ACHOO-WEASEL! **Ent: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! **(Smackbox's head is gone) **Ent: Did you just sneeze your head off? *Green > Chemical: The natural way, right? **Slime: Oh no. **Slime: Not the Spring season. It has lots of plants. **Slime: Because it rains. **Slime: I'm going to die. (explodes) **Ent: Whoa! Their's slime on me! (NOT GOING TO CONTINUE TO CHEMICAL > GREEN, BUT HEY I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THE ENT) **Ent: Ahhh! (dissolves to death) Iron! *Iron > Rocky: Metal beats dirt all the time. Unless it’s too weak. **Polyiron: TIME TO SLAM YOU DOWN! **(Polyiron jumps into the air and slams down into the ground, creating a big crater) **Polyiron: I'm trapped now, probably for squishing the earth. Little help, Jackermack? Can't belive I missed. **Jackermack: Sorry, can't really help you, since I win by default since you got trapped into the ground! Crater! **Jackermack: HAHAHA! See you later, sucka! (jumps into the tank) **(tank doesn't move but rather destory soil) **Jackermack: It's getting dark. Is it night? Oh wait... **Jackermack: THE TANK GOT STUCK UNDERGROUND AND NOW I'M STUCK! *LITTLE BREAKY TIME: Iron > Bouncy sounds weird. Shouldn't their be an element dedicated for sharp stuff? I mean, cannonballs can deal x2 damage to GIFs?! *Iron < Iron: As one iron sharpens another, you shouldn’t do that in terms of an RPG. **Sword Knight: WE SHOULD! (throws a sword at Lance Knight) **(Lance Knight's armor is barely dented) **(sword bounces off of Lance Knight's armor and flies into Polyiron's eyes but ironically bounces off) **Polyiron: Oww... my eyes! (INTERRUPTION: From this point on Firk is going to be replaced with Burnhog, a fire hedgehog, because Firk's Fire/Dark. You're still gonna see him though) Wave 15 New Elements Yes. Let's speed up: the elements come from the word TIME BOMB. Yeah, at first I thought the second class added was gonna be a Bug/Trash/Evil element, but I was WRONG. So yes, the two elements seem to be named, as I suspect to try and be better than my elements (I want to use new words, but keep them simple. Kinda.). They are Chronicles (Simple, but really Epoch sounds way cooler IMO. Besides Chronicles sounds like Puyo Puyo Chronicles). The next one is TNT (Tri-Nitro-Toulene, very long name), and it's explosives. So yeah. Since it mentions gunpowder, I assume guns are related to this element now. I wonder if it's going to be used for arrow cannons now. LET'S GET STARTIN'! (BTW, Chronicle is dead in Nine-Hour Trash. And now LOWEST BUDGET TWO is gonna have a new enemy.) (Aka, Badly Drawn Dublo.) (BTW, Haiku is only Symbol. Where's the block part? Their's no Time Element that I made if I made Portal RPG... So... Yeah. Ticks will be "???". *Chemical < Chronicle: All it says is huh. Whatcha mean by HUH?! **Tickz: Hey Slime. **Slime: Hey! (jumps on Tickz) **(Tickz dissolves) **Slime: What? *Chronicle X Chronicle: Once again, the reason why is lackluster. All it says is TIME! **(10000 years later after this) **Tickz: Still not dead. Huh. In fact I haven't aged. That was WAY short. Seems like time can't beat too much. Next is TRINITROTOLUENE! Good thing their's no TNT X Pyro. *Chemical < Trinitrotoluene: Some chemicals MAKE explosions! (really? could've been TNT > Chemical or something like that. sorry it sounds stupid) **Slime: Hey Boomzooka! **Boomzooka: Hi. **(slime suddenly explodes) **Boomzooka: Your chemicals blew up their, son. *Trinitrotoluene > Moon: Explosions make light! **Moonshine: Time to throw this GRAVITON VORTEX! **(graviton vortex blows up in hand and Moonshine's dead) *Trinitrotoluene < Iron: Too hard! **Boomzooka: Drat, no matter how much bombs I shoot at you kid, it barely dents your armor! **Sword Knight: 'cause I'm TOUGH. **Boomzooka: No, I think this is about the logic here! **Sword Knight: Wait, what? *Trinitrotoluene X Draco: NO, NOT BECAUSE OF DUH KID! What if the dragon is a plant dragon?! **AND SO **Boomzooka: Wow, I can't believe in all our attempts to burn this PLANT dragon down, nothing works! **Slime: Not even me! **Burnhog: That's quite dumb. Quite dumb... Category:Blog posts